


If Our Love Is Tragedy (why are you my remedy?)

by Itsrunner5 (Karaborator)



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: F/M, Female Runner Five, Sam Yao is a fail, no real spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karaborator/pseuds/Itsrunner5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Three hours later the search team found him, harbouring a few cracked ribs and a minor internal bleeding. He thought Five might have been crying. He wasn’t sure.)</p><p>---</p><p>A short, fluffy fic with no real plot. Sam Yao is a cutie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Our Love Is Tragedy (why are you my remedy?)

“Runner Five. Come in Runner Five. Seems like we have what we need. You’re free to come back now.” 

Sam took off his headset and absently picked on the stain on his desk while waiting for Runner Five to approach the gates. He wasn’t actually sure what this stain was, but he would rather die than admit that to Janine, who had been complaining even worse about the state of his shack lately. He was pretty certain it was only because of that rumour about Sarah and Sim- Runner Eight and Runner Three, but he sure as hell wasn’t about to call her out on it. 

Seeing Runner Five slowing down her pace as she came closer to the gate he called upon the gatekeepers and put on his headset once again. 

“Runner incoming. Raise the gates!” As Runner Five entered the township he, as always, congratulated her on a successful run and sent her away towards the hospital - which had recently been upgraded, curtesy of his runners, thank you very much - where he knew Maxine would be waiting to do Five’s checkup. 

Knowing that Five had been his last runner for the day he stood up and stretched. Feeling his muscles ache at the action he realised that sitting in a chair - however comfortable that chair might be - for more than eight hours a day probably wasn’t doing a lot of good for his physique, and he promised himself that he would try to follow his runners out on at least one run this week. 

He then, in what had become a routine for the past few weeks, took off his shirt to look at the many bruises that had recently turned a nasty shade of yellow, and in some places brown, making his entire chest area look pale and sickly. Bone bruises, Maxine had called them. The most painful kind. 

He was used to them now. Having had several weeks to look at them when he looked in the mirror had made them feel as though they were a part of him, and even though they did not hurt anymore he was still - in a way that made him think he would always be, even as the bruises faded away completely - aware of them, serving as a constant reminder of what had happened to him.

—————

He had been out on a mission to set up a few more cameras around the area with a newcomer, a woman with a scarred face and a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. He hadn’t thought it as weird. One thing he had learned since the end of the world was that everyone handled grief differently, and the majority did not handle it through stupid puns and sarcasm.

He had only gotten a bit suspicious when the woman - he didn’t know her name. Hadn’t really bothered to find out before, and afterwards no one would tell him - had insisted on driving the car, even though he had to an extreme extent tried to explain to her that his knowledge of the area outweighed hers by great length. 

After a while though he had only shrugged and let her drive the car. Maybe she had been in an accident or something, he had mused and made himself comfortable in the passengers seat. 

(“You’re too trusting!” Five had yelled when he told her the story. Then she had stormed out and he had been left with a weird feeling in his chest, not affiliated with the injuries Maxine was now applying to much pressure to. Ow.)

When he had gotten out to put some cameras up - “I’m afraid of zombies.” The woman had mumbled when he had asked her if she wanted to help - he heard the engines of the car jolt to a start, and he had turned around quickly enough to see the car speeding towards him before he felt the impact of the car crashing into him.

I’m glad I managed to turn the camera on, had been his only thought before the darkness engulfed him. Maybe they’ll be able to find me.

(Three hours later the search team found him, harbouring a few cracked ribs and a minor internal bleeding. He thought Five might have been crying. He wasn’t sure.)

—————

A sharp gasp tore him away from his inner reminiscence and he quickly turned around, coming face to face with Runner Five. 

“I’m so sorry, Sam. I’ll come back later.” Five’s eyes were determinedly stuck to the floor of his shack. Upon studying her face he noticed that it was burning bright red, and once again he was reminded of the shyness she had shown at the beginning of their acquaintance. 

Had it been any of his other runners they would be eager to look and touch and question his bruises, but Five just stayed completely silent, avoiding to look at his bare torso with every cost.

He scrambled to pick up his shirt, which was lying discarded on the floor, and turned around, before hastily pulling the shirt over his head. “No, stay, I’ll just..” He put his arms through his shirt and pulled it down over his chest.

He turned around to face her again and gave her a sheepish smile. “I’m sorry, Five, did you want anything?” 

Five hesitantly looked up and, upon seeing him fully clothed, seemed to collect herself and regain her usual poise and togetherness, - “Yes, Maxine, that is a real word, fight me” - and gave him a small smile.

“No, not really. The Major is sending me and Jody out on a supply run to a supermarket later today and I wanted to see if there was anything I could get you. Its area was only lately green zoned, so it should be pretty untouched.” 

He thought of his secret candy stash which, since becoming not-so-secret, was empty and then he thought of the few books in his trunk that he had already memorised from reading them too much. And then he smiled. “No, not really. I just want you to get home safe.”

And as he winked at her, he got the satisfaction of seeing her face flush scarlet once again. Score.

—————

Sam put in his headset and made sure that everything is his shack was working properly, before calling out in his usual manner. “Runner 4, Runner 5, are you ready to go? Feeling energised and all that?” 

He could hear Runner 4 laugh. “We’re fine, Sam.” and then, before laughing even harder “You know he can’t actually see you nod your head, Five.”

“Okay then.” Sam snorted and shook his head. “Raise the gates. Ready, go!” 

He put his feet on his table - after making sure that Janine wasn’t about to come barging in, of course - and, since he didn’t have anything to tell his runners, settled in to listen to their conversation. 

“I didn’t see you at breakfast today, Five.” Even though he couldn’t see her, Sam could still hear the disapproving note in Four’s voice, and he smiled as he imagined Five’s squirming. This was not the first time Sam heard this conversation, and he was sure it was not going to be his last.

“I wasn’t hungry.” He could barely make out what Five was saying, or rather mumbling, but apparently Four could. 

“That does not matter! You are probably the most active runner in Abel and you need to eat to stay healthy. I swear to god, Five-“

He could see them on camera now, which meant he was able to see the, quite frankly hilarious, face Jody made as Five cut her of. 

“I know, Jody.” Five was smiling, and something stirred inside him. “I promise I’ll be there tomorrow.”

They ran on for a few more minutes until Sam heard: “So what’s the deal between you and Sam? ‘Cause about the whole township knows he has a major thing for-“ 

He hurried to cut her off and felt his whole face heat up. “Hey guys, I’m switching you to Radio for awhile. I’ll switch it off a few minutes before you should arrive at the supermarket.” He then switched to the Radio, took of his headset and put his face in his hands. 

There was nothing he could do about their gossiping, but he decided that he at least shouldn’t have to hear it. And then he freaked out. 

(Was he really that obvious?)

—————

“I swear to god, if they play that song one more time…” Runner Four continued to mumble as Five laughed. 

“It’s not a bad song, Jody. I actually think it is quite catchy.”  She started humming the song while Jody groaned and laughed and wow, Sam didn’t actually think he had ever known Five like this. Happy and carefree and laughing and slowly making Sam fall more and more in love with her each passing moment. 

(“The curse of the Runner Fives”, had been his bitter thought when he figured out his feelings for Five. Then Five had arrived holding two Snicker bars she had managed to hide from Janine, and they shared them on the roof of his shack and looked at the stars, and he wasn’t that bitter anymore.)

“Runner Four, Runner Five, you’ll be arriving at the grocery store soon. Remember that I don’t have any cameras in there so stay on your toes and watch out for any movements. You’ll be my eyes and ears in there.” 

He would have been lying if he said that he wasn’t worried about sending his runners in there without him to watch out for them. Maxine - who had apparently decided to become a brain doctor -  said it was something about him wanting to control the things he could not control or something like that, but really he just didn’t want to lose anymore of his runners.

(Especially not one. But he didn’t favour any of his runners. He was professional like that.)

“Copied, Sam. We’re going in. Come on, Five.” 

For a while all he heard was his runners footsteps, and the occasional sound of them knocking over a can or something similar. Then he heard Four squeal and he he sprung up, knocking over his chair and tangling himself in his many wires.

“Five! Four! What is happening?” He felt his chest contract in the way he was used to nowadays, making it difficult to breath and talk.

Then he heard Five laugh and he felt the lump in his chest disappear. “I swear this supermarket has been left untouched. It’s like before the zombies, Sam. I wish you could see it.” Sam smiled as he heard Five and Four share a laugh. They really deserved a break.

(When they came back with their much needed supplies he was as pleased as the rest of the township, but what really brought him happiness was the gifts he found on his bed at the end of the day. A whole box of all his favourite candy bars and books. A lot of books. There had been a note as well.

_Hope you like it. Busted my ass getting these past Janine. -5)_

_—————_

Despite the end of the world, Sam was pretty good. He stuffed another Curly Wurly into his mouth and swallowed, laughing as he watched Runner Seven trying to teach the rest of the runners yoga. All was well.

(Title from the song “Clarity”.)

**Author's Note:**

> I have a feeling this is not the last fic I write for this fandom, since I am seriously liking being able to ship myself with a major character without people thinking I'm weird.


End file.
